The Crystal Doll
by The Madness Circus
Summary: A l'époque, Gakyu et son frère jumeau sont des enfants miséreux du 50ème District du Rukongai. Depuis toujours, ils se débrouillent pour survivre et vivent l'un pour l'autre, quitte à devoir tuer pour se protéger. Mais lorsqu'un soir d'hiver un Shinigami énigmatique les sauve tous les deux de l'attaque d'un Hollow, la jeune fille, contre toute attente, décide de le suivre...
1. Prologue

_Hellow happy people. Ici "**The Madness Circus"**, pour vous servir. Ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction ainsi que ma première sur Bleach. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me suivrez dans cette aventure. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture~_

_L'univers et les personnages du manga/anime Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls mes OC et l'histoire le sont._

* * *

**Prologue**

En cette nuit sombre et glaciale, ils marchaient tous les deux, leurs pieds nus se posant délicatement sur la neige froide et à la couleur pure. Ils avançaient ensemble, sans but, ne sachant où aller. Devant eux, le paysage était toujours le même : une forêt, vêtue d'un épais manteau blanc, ainsi que des flocons qui s'écrasaient délicatement sur les sapins épineux et leurs corps maigres et pâles.

Un vent rigoureux soufflait fortement, balançant doucement leurs tignasses et enlevant les petits tas de neige présents sur ceux-ci. L'une se tenant au bras de l'autre, ils affrontaient la tempête de plein fouet et sans gémir. Épuisés, ils continuaient malgré tout leur route, espérant trouver rapidement un abri où ils pourraient dormir et peut-être - s'ils avaient de la chance - se réchauffer et manger.

Dans cette forêt déserte du cinquantième district du Rukongai, il régnait un hiver digne du pôle nord du monde des vivants. Un de ces hivers presque éternels, qui prenait la vie des pauvres gens comme eux. Néanmoins, ils avaient l'habitude. Depuis toujours ils vivaient dans un environnement gêlé et éloigné, dans des conditions misérables. Ne possédant rien appart leurs vêtements - qui étaient de simples yukatas de couleur or et noir - ils vivaient de ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin et de ce qu'ils volaient à l'étalage. Mais étrangement, à chaque fois qu'ils quittaient un village habité, ils attisaient la haine derrière eux. Juste une coïncidence ? Certainement pas. Ces deux enfants étaient bien plus dangereux qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. A cause de leur apparence enfantine, ils s'avéraient être la cible de beaucoup de groupes de brigands qui espéraient pouvoir leur faire les poches et se débarrasser d'eux par la suite. Mais malheureusement pour eux, le scénario se terminait toujours de la même façon : la neige blanche et poudreuse se transformait en une mare de sang effrayante. A chaque fois qu'ils se sentaient menacer, le garçon se contentait d'exterminer tous ceux qui se trouvaient en travers de leur chemin. Conséquence, cela provoquait beaucoup de colère, de peur et de mépris envers eux. Mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention.

Puis cette nuit-là, après de longues heures de marche, ils parvinrent enfin à trouver un logement de fortune. Une vieille battisse abandonnée, se situant dans une clairière qui leur étaient totalement inconnu. Intriguée et à la fois peu rassurée, la fille regarda son frère qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits. Celui-ci, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, acquiesça en silence et l'entraîna dans l'habitation en bois délabrée. En poussant la porte, il entreprit un petite visite pour faire un peu l'état de lieu et repérer ce qui pourrait leur servir. La fille elle, se contenta d'examiner avec curiosité de vieux objets disposées sur la cheminée. De ce qu'elle avait pu constater, une famille avait anciennement vécu ici. Non loin, un berceau de fortune était placé à côté de la table, au centre de la pièce. Une pointe de nostalgie l'envahit soudainement. Avait-elle des parents ? Elle n'en savait rien. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, la jeune enfant avait toujours été avec son frère jumeau. Ils avaient toujours été que tous les deux et vivaient l'un pour l'autre. Oui, ils avaient toujours été ensemble.

"Toujours..."

Plus tard encore, alors que le garçon dormait profondément à ses côtés une couverture trouée étendue jusqu'au cou, elle se leva, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Était-ce la faim ou la soif ? Peut-être le froid ? Non, sans doute pas puisqu'elle pouvait passer une semaine sans boire ni manger et qu'elle ne craignait plus le gêle. Sur l'instant, elle ne sut pas trop ce qui l'avait pousser à sortir du lit. Elle avait sentit comme une sensation désagréable et bizarre qui apparaissait et disparaissait à des intervalles régulières, l'empêchant de dormir. Puis soudainement, cette sensation se fit plus intense encore. Inquiète, elle dirigea son regard sur son frère qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Donc tout allait bien. Mais alors, pourquoi se faisait-elle quand même du soucis ? De son regard vide, elle observa la forêt derrière les vitres cassées de la masure.

Quelques instants plus tard, assise dehors devant la maison, elle observa les alentours, histoire de se rassurer. Puis soudainement, les sensations ressenties plus tôt, qui s'étaient estompées, reprirent de plus belles et de plus en plus fortement. Apeurée, elle tenta de faire un pas en arrière mais n'y arriva pas et fut comme clouée sur place. Peu de temps après, tout autour d'elle se mit à devenir flou. Au début, elle crut qu'elle était tout simplement un peu malade et mit une main sur son visage pâle. Mais quand elle entendit un long grognement sonore provenant du bois et des yeux jaunes l'observer dans la pénombre, elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un...

Le Hollow, tout en se léchant les babines, s'avança avec lourdeur vers la jeune fille pétrifiée. Cette dernière, quant à elle, tenta en vain d'appeler son frère mais sans succès : aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. C'était comme s'il on l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces et qu'on avait coupé ses cordes vocales. La bête était laide, immonde et puait. « Je vais me faire un plaisir de te dévorer...ma petite ! » Rugit le monstre en levant une des ses grandes pattes dangereusement griffues. La jeune fille, à la fois statufiée et l'air absent, ne put détourner son regard de ce funeste esprit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire ni comment elle devait réagir. Pleurer ? Implorer qu'on la sauve ? Crier à l'aide ? Non, inutile. De toute façon, elle ne parvenait même plus à faire un mouvement. Alors, elle se résolut enfin.

« Donc... Je vais... Mourir... Encore une fois ? » murmura-t-elle simplement, le regard vide.

Ici s'achevait donc cette vie misérable et sanglante... Plus jamais elle ne reverrait son frère, plus jamais elle ne verrait plus cette matière douce et fraîche qu'était la neige... Ici était la fin d'une existence triste et morne...

La bête mangeuse d'âmes humaines s'avança vers elle avant de lever de nouveau son bras gigantesque qui se transforma en une lame aiguisé.

« Tu ne tentes même pas de t'enfuir, demanda le Hollow avec un sourire malsain. Très bien... Dans ce cas... »

L'enfant ferma lentement les yeux, souhaitant en finir. Est-ce qu'elle aurait mal, elle qui n'avait jamais ressentit la douleur ? Au même instant, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et elle tomba la renverse. Sur elle, elle sentit un poids inhabituelle. Non, elle n'était pas morte mais du moins, pas encore. Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-elle une odeur de sang frais coulant sur sa peau ? Étonnée, elle ouvra un œil et puis l'autre avant de finir par comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Prise de panique, elle releva et soutint son frère, le dos couvert de sang. Quand il s'était levé lui aussi en remarquant l'absence de sa bien-aimée sœur, il était sortit pour la chercher. Et quand il avait vu qu'elle était sur le point de se faire trancher et dévorer par ce Hollow, grâce à une vitesse surhumaine, il s'était placé devant elle. Maintenant, il avait une énorme et profonde entaille dans le dos. Il n'était pas mort - du moins pas encore - mais était grièvement blessé. Et si il continuait à perdre du sang, à ce rythme, il ne tiendrait sûrement pas longtemps. Que faire... ? Il était évident qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop faibles pour le vaincre. La monstrueuse bête, d'abord surprise par ce rebondissement, réitéra de nouveau son attaque. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, la jeune fille sera fort son frère contre elle et ferma les yeux en attendant que le Hollow les achève.

Soudainement et contre toute attente, le mangeur d'âme poussa un cri sonore étouffé. Son masque se brisa aussitôt et il disparut en fumée. Interloquée, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était encore en vie ? Et son frère aussi ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Un miracle ? Au même moment, elle sentit une autre présence derrière eux. Par contre, il s'agissait pas du tout de la même sensation qu'elle avait ressentie juste avant l'arrivée du Hollow. C'était beaucoup plus puissant encore mais... elle se sentait en sécurité.

Elle se retourna donc, et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Cet homme grand, aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux constamment fermés. Son air sournois et moqueur la mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il parvenait à lire en elle. Toutefois, elle ne détourna pas les yeux et le détailla de haut en bas. Il portait un Shihakusho noir, des chaussettes blanches avec des sandales montantes, une sorte de cape et un katana à sa ceinture. Cependant, son corps était étrangement squelettique. Peu de temps après, elle finit par l'observer de nouveau dans les yeux avant de se risquer à demander d'un débit monotone :

« Vous êtes... Un Shinigami...? »

Elle eut pour seul réponse un petit rire. Sans dire un mot, il fit un pas dans sa direction. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il se baissa vers elle et prit son frère blesser dans ses bras, sous le regard interrogateur de la fille. Enfin, il se leva et marcha dans une direction inconnue. Elle, elle ne savait, une nouvelle fois, pas quoi faire et comment agir. Devait-elle faire confiance à cet homme mystérieux ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ces pensées, il arrêta ses pas dans la neige et tourna à moitié la tête vers elle, ses yeux maintenant cachés par ses quelques mèches lui tombant sur le nez.

« Pauvre petite chose... Tu comptes rester crever ici ? »

Ce furent les seules paroles que prononça cet homme, et ce avec une pointe de moquerie.

Et, après une courte pause, il reprit son chemin. Beaucoup de questions surgirent dans la tête de la l'enfant. Qui était-il ? Et pourquoi les avaient-ils aidés, eux, des enfants pauvres et sans avenir ? Elle voulait savoir et ce fut donc sur ce dernier songe qu'elle décida finalement de le suivre, lui, cet inconnu... Et surtout parce qu'il emmenait son frère aîné et qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui.

**Fin du Prologue.**

* * *

**NDA** : _Et voici pour le prologue qui sert un peu de mise en bouche. J'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez apprécié et que grâce à lui vous aurez envie de lire la suite. Pour ma part, j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à le rédiger. Voilou ~ N'hésité pas à commenter. J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives. ;) Je m'excuse aussi s'il y a des fautes ou des oublies. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas non plus à m'en faire part. Je vous retrouverai donc pour le chapitre 1._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello tout le monde. Ici **"The Madness Circus"**, de retour pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... A vrai dire, je doute un peu m'enfin bon. Donc, bun, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~ _

_Ah oui ! Avant, je tiens à remercier ma toute première revieweuse (est-ce que ce mot existe ? °3°) **Cheschyre**, qui à bien voulu me suivre. :/) J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas ! _

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Seuls mes OC et l'histoire sont à moi. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**_Flashback_**

Quand la cloche annonçant l'heure du déjeuner retentit enfin, Gakyu rangea ses affaires sans se presser avant de laisser sa tête tomber de façon nonchalante sur ses bras. Légèrement fatiguée à cause des options supplémentaires auxquelles elle assistait après les cours, elle préféra se poser un petit moment avant de sortir. Les autres élèves, quant à eux, se dirigèrent en masse vers les grandes cours pour manger et discuter, ou encore vers les dortoirs. Bientôt, elle se retrouva seule dans la grande salle et ce pour son plus grand bonheur. En effet, la verte appréciait beaucoup plus le calme et la solitude. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours vécu de cette façon, c'est-à-dire loin de la foule et du bruit constant. De plus, elle ne désirait pas tant que ça se mêler aux autres étudiants – qui sont pour la plupart originaires de grandes familles. Étant dans l'une des premières classes de l'école, elle côtoyaient de jeunes nobles sans doute pistonnés et au comportement plutôt détestable pour beaucoup. Ceux-ci n'hésitaient pas à se moquer des moins doués qu'eux, et en particulier de ceux qui venaient des districts éloignés du Rukongai.

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que la jeune fille aux yeux roses et aux cheveux verts avait intégré la Shin'ô Academy – aussi connue sous le nom de Shinigami Academy dans la Soul Society. Contre toute attente, elle avait réussi son test d'admission avec de très bons résultats. Pourtant, même aujourd'hui, elle se demandait quelle était la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à devenir Shinigami. Était-ce parce qu'Ichimaru le lui avait conseillé ? Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que son frère – qui avait intégré l'école un an avant elle – lui manquait ? L'envie d'obtenir plus de puissance pour le protéger au mieux ? Oui, sans doute un peu des trois, pensa-t-elle en regardant le ciel bleu à travers une grande fenêtre. En tout cas, à présent une chose était certaine : elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle avait choisi sa voie.

Alors qu'elle commençait littéralement à s'endormir, elle sentit une main ébouriffer ses cheveux. Surprise, elle se redressa bien vite mais fut vite soulagée en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Elle fit un léger sourire à la personne qui se tenait devant elle avant de lui sauter au cou.

« Grand-frère... s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Comment ça ce fais que tu sois là ? Je pensais que tu devais assister à ton cours de Kido...

- Non pas cette aprem'. Notre prof' a eu un autre truc de prévu. Une réunion je suppose.

- Oh vraiment... »

La verte regarda son frère jumeau tendrement puis s'accrocha à lui telle une petite fille.

Yuudo Ryûma était tout le contraire de sa jumelle qui le ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau : impulsif, fier et fonceur, un gars qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à enfreindre les règles s'il le fallait. Cependant, malgré ses airs de nerveux dur-à-cuir, il s'avérait être un jeune homme sympathique, talentueux et extraverti. C'est suite à l'attaque d'un Hollow envers eux qu'il a décidé de devenir un Dieu de la Mort. D'ailleurs, même s'il paraît être un grand « je m'en foutiste », il se préoccupe grandement d'elle puisqu'il s'est promis de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger comme le ferait un véritable grand-frère modèle.

« Au fait. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avachie sur ton bureau ? T'es malade ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux verdoyants eut un rire léger en le voyant poser sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Il était un peu inquiet car il s'était aperçu que la jeune femme ne semblait pas dans son assiette ces-derniers temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? Ajouta-t-il presque vexé.

- Rien... rien du tout... ! Essaya-t-elle de répondre tout en mettant un main devant sa bouche pour s'arrêter de rire. Te voir aussi sérieux et préoccupé m'amuse...

- Ah ouais ? Répondit-il en croisant les bras avec une moue toujours aussi vexé. Tu sais, tu devrais pas te surmener autant. Depuis un moment tu te négliges et je n'aime pas ça.

- Je sais bien... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. »

Il la fixa encore un instant comme pour s'assurer qu'elle disait vraie puis changea de sujet. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop quand il insistait alors il décida de la croire sans rechigner.

« Alors racontes-moi un peu. Tu fais quoi pendant ces heures supp' ?

- Des sciences surtout... Tu sais...des recherches, de la biologie, des calculs... Et puis un peu de médecine aussi.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai... Tu espères toujours rentrer dans la Douzième Division c'est ça ?

- Oui... »

Gakyu parut soudain un peu pensive. En fait, elle n'en était même pas sûre à cent pour cent. Le domaine scientifique l'intéressait beaucoup mais la médecine et les soins également... Aussi, elle hésitait entre la Douzième et la Quatrième division... M'enfin. Elle verrait bien. Ce n'était pas elle qui choisissait où elle allait être affecté mais le Gotei 13. Et quelque que soit leur choix, elle l'accepterait.

« Ben normalement tout devrais bien se passer. T'as de bons résultats dans l'ensemble, non ?

- Oui... enfin je crois. Je l'espère... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle paraissait vraiment être ailleurs. Puis subitement et comme pour la sortir de ses songes, il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle. A présent, ils couraient tous les deux dans les couloirs de l'aile secondaire. Ne comprenant pas ce geste soudain, la verte s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

« T'as pas encore mangé toi, non ? La questionna-t-il.

- Non... pas encore...

- Et ben voilà. Il faut qu'on aille vers le réfectoire avant qu'il y ait plus rien.

- Bon d'accord... »

Ils traversèrent tous les deux les nombreux couloirs et finirent par se retrouver dans la cour extérieure. Mais une fois dehors, quelque chose attira leur attention. Tous les élèves, au fur et mesure, s'attroupaient et s'alignaient des deux côtés du chemin pavé qui menait à l'entrée de l'Académie. Curieux, les jumeaux oublièrent bien vite le repas et se dirigèrent vers les autres, tentant tant bien que mal de se rapprocher le plus possible de ce qui causait cet attroupement. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bout, ils virent enfin l'objet d'attention de tous les autres étudiants. Un Capitaine de division et son Lieutenant marchait en direction de l'Académie. Gakyu, intriguée, regarda son frère et lui tira la manche en reconnaissant l'un des deux hommes.

« Regardes, c'est Gin. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! » S'exclama Ryûma en écarquillant les yeux. Ah ben oui, c'est bien lui ! Il est devenu Lieutenant ?

- On dirait bien... »

Ichimaru Gin, un des jeunes prodiges de sa promotion, ainsi qu'une connaissance des jumeaux. C'était lui qui les avait sauvés il y a quelques années. Rien n 'avait changé chez lui : toujours son sourire narquois, ses yeux fermés et son corps frêle. Et évidemment, toujours ce sourire et cet air de vipère.

« Le grand type aux lunettes et cheveux bruns c'est Aizen Sosuke, le capitaine de la Cinquième Division. L'informa Ryûma en voyant que Gakyu attardait son regard sur l'homme aux lunettes qui marchait devant l'Ichimaru. Il est célèbre pour ses cours de calligraphie, ici à l'Académie. Il est très apprécié de ses étudiants et tout le monde dit que c'est un homme vraiment gentil. Apparement, il paraît que les élèves qui viennent suivre ses heures d'enseignement sont tellement nombreux que la file va jusque dans les couloirs...

- ... Le capitaine Aizen Sosuke... »

Gakyu les observa attentivement quand ils passèrent devant eux. Le Capitaine avait un sourire bienveillant dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ses larges épaules couvertes par son Haori lui donnait un air protecteur et ses lunettes ainsi que sa coupe de cheveux accentuait ce côté gentil, serviable et compréhensif qu'il dégageait. Oui... Ce type devait provoquer à coup sûr l'admiration de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. C'était indéniable mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver un peu trop parfait.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

* * *

« Félicitations à vous tous. Grâce à la réussite de vos examens finaux, je vous déclare diplômés de l'Académie des Arts Spirituels. De ce fait, vous allez donc faire partie de l'une des Treize Armées de la Cour Royale. Vous devrez vous surpasser pour mener vos missions à bien et mettre à profit tout ce que vous avez appris. De plus, vous devrez également être prêts à mourir sur le champ de bataille pour défendre nos valeurs et ce pourquoi nous nous battons. »

La cérémonie de fin d'études avait réuni cette année une jeune promotion prometteuse. Tous faisaient face en lignes aux dirigeants de l'Académie Shin'o, ainsi qu'aux représentants des différentes divisions. Même le Capitaine de la première division – qui était aussi le Général en chef des armées du Gotei 13 – avait effectué le déplacement pour venir faire son discours annuel, et également pour voir les jeunes recrues. Depuis son grand siège, le vieil homme souriait de satisfaction à la vue des nouveaux talents qui allaient agrandir ses armées.

Parmi eux, se trouvait la jeune Yuudo Gakyu. Une expression sérieuse sur le visage, elle écoutait attentivement les paroles de Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. Grâce à son travail et sa persévérance, elle avait pu obtenir son diplôme en seulement quatre ans. Son frère, par contre, était toujours à l'école et suivait le cursus normale de six ans. Quand il avait appris pour la graduation de sa sœur, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être content pour elle, même si elle avait senti qu'il était malgré tout un peu déçu de la voir prendre les devants sur lui. Cependant, il lui avait fait une promesse : bientôt il la rejoindra et ils pourront enfin combattre ensemble, vivre la vie qu'ils désiraient à présent tous les deux.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons sans plus attendre vous affecter à votre corps d'armée. »

La Douzième Division est l'une des Treize Armées de la Cour. Sa fonction principale consiste au développement de nouvelles technologies et d'outils spirituels via ''l'Institut de Recherche et de Développement Shinigami'', plus connu sous le nom de ''Bureau de Développement Technique''.

Cette branche du Gotei 13 allait dorénavant devenir la nouvelle maison de la cadette des Yuudo.

Dans la chambre que l'on lui avait attribué d'office et qu'elle partageait avec une autre fille, la jeune femme à la chevelure verdoyante enfila avec précaution son nouvel uniforme de shinigami avant d'attacher soigneusement sous forme de nœud un obi marron à motif. Elle prit également deux longs rubans blancs qu'elle enroula autour de ses manches assez longues. Là, il s'agissait juste d'une habitude qu'elle avait prise peu avant son entrée à l'Académie. Rien de bien significatif pour elle, si ce n'est le fait qu'elle trouvait cette façon de les porter plutôt jolie. De plus, ils lui permettaient de serrer un peu son vêtement afin de ne pas trop flotter dedans.

Avant de sortir, elle mit également la veste blanche réglementaire exclusive à la douzième division. Puis, quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, la jeune femme ne se reconnut pas pendant un cours instant. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas regardée dans une glace ? Aucune idée et ça m'est bien égale, songea-t-elle. En effet, Gakyu était le genre de fille qui ne prêtait pas du tout attention à son apparence. Bien sûr, pour les réunion ou pour les classes, elle se coiffait légèrement, portait ses vêtements de manière soignée et ça s'arrêtait là. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'idée ou l'envie d'être plus jolie qu'elle ne l'était maintenant. Oui, elle s'en fichait pas mal, du moment que son frère et elle vivaient et avaient la santé. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

En vue de la fête de bienvenue donnée en l'honneur des nouveaux, Gakyu descendit les trois étages du dortoir où elle logeait pour se rendre à la bâtisse principale. En chemin, elle vit naître en elle une certaine appréhension quant à cette soirée, surtout en ce qui concernait le Capitaine de cette Division. Durant sa scolarité, elle avait eu vent de ses méthodes strictes et parfois cruelles, de son autorité et de sa façon de voir les choses. En tout cas, elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contredire.

Quand elle poussa le shoji du bâtiment principal de la douzième armée, elle se rendit compte que la salle était bien plus remplie qu'elle ne le pensait. Durant une seconde, elle hésita à faire demi-tour et rentrer dans sa chambre. Se retrouver en compagnie de tout ce monde la gênait un peu.. Ce n'était pas du tout de l'agoraphobie mais plutôt un sentiment de mal aise qu'elle ressentait à l'heure actuelle.

« Bonjour ! Je... Je suppose que vous êtes Yuudo-san ? »

En entendant la voix masculine et incertaine qui venait subitement de s'adresser à elle, la susnommée se retourna dans sa direction. Devant elle, se tenait un jeune garçon de la douzième. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et une mini queue de cheval décorait l'avant de sa tête grâce à un élastique rouge. Ses yeux marrons reflétaient une certaine timidité et il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. En plus de son uniforme de dieu de la mort, il portait lui aussi sa blouse blanche de laboratoire. Le fait qu'il ressemble en vérité à un petit garçon attendrissait quelque peu la jeune femme.

« Oui, c'est bien moi, affirma enfin Gakyu en acquiesçant légèrement. Et vous... vous êtes... ?

- Ah ! C'est vrai, excusez-moi ! Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Quelle impolitesse... ! En tout cas, nous attendions plus que vous... !»

Le brun paraissait à présent paniquer et se frottait nerveusement les cheveux. La verte, surprise, l'étudiait du regard et se demandait comment un de ses aînés en terme d'ancienneté pouvait autant manquer d'assurance devant une nouvelle membre comme elle. Mais enfin soit. Pour ne pas le tourmenter davantage, la jeune fille se contenta simplement de le rassurer avec des mots doux.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Juste... Dites- moi votre nom. »

Devant ce ton doux et aimable, le garçon se calma immédiatement et tenta de se ressaisir un peu. Pendant un instant, il la regarda, sans doute surpris par sa gentillesse.

« Pardonnez-moi, reprit-il. Je suis plutôt quelqu'un qui manque d'assurance vous savez. Je m'appelle Rin. Tsubokura Rin ! Enchanté et bienvenue à la Douzième Division !

- Merci... »

Après ces salutations, le jeune scientifique s'empressa d'entraîner Gakyu à suite et de la présenter aux autres shinigamis. De ce fait, elle fit rapidement la connaissance d'Akon et Hiyosu par exemple, avec qui elle but rapidement un verre.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous accueillons une aussi jolie demoiselle dans notre caserne, avoua Akon en buvant une gorgée de son saké. Soyez la bienvenue Yuudo-san.

- Je vous remercie, fit aimablement la concernée. Mais que voulez-vous dire par là exactement ?

- D'habitude les gens n'osent pas trop s'engager ici à cause de Kurotsuchi Taichou vous savez, ajouta Hiyosu en faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

- En parlant du Taicho, justement. Je ne l'ai toujours pas aperçu, ni lui ni la Fukutaichou. Ils ne comptent pas venir à la soirée ? Se renseigna-t-elle de nouveau en replaçant la frange qui cachait son œil droit.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura Rin en se tournant les pouces. Tu les verras sans doute demain ! Ces temps-ci, ils ont beaucoup de travail...

- Je vois. »

La verte ne poussa pas la question plus loin et se contenta de cette réponse. Kurotsuchi Mayuri... Cet homme est le cliché type du scientifique complètement fou. Sadique et sans pitié par moment même avec ses subordonnés... D'un côté, elle avait hâte de le rencontrer. Mais de l'autre, c'était tout l'inverse. Mais soit. Elle verrait bien demain à quoi s'en tenir.

« Au fait Yuudo-san, intervint de nouveau le jeune Rin. Je viens de remarquer que vous portez votre blouse de travail... Elle vous va très bien !

- Merci... Je voulais juste l'essayer pour voir si elle était à ma taille.

- Moi j'ai surtout hâte de travailler avec vous, enchaîna Akon. Encore un verre de saké au fait ?

- Hm, non merci... Je suis désolé mais je ne raffole pas tellement d'alcool.»

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Les nouveaux avaient été – étonnement – bien accueillit et le repas avait été délicieux. Les discussions continuèrent jusque très tard, ou du moins jusqu'à la proclamation de l'extinction des feux. Tous les shinigamis de la douzième regagnèrent donc leurs dortoirs, même un peu pompette pour certains. La jeune Yuudo fut gentiment raccompagnée par ses trois nouveaux collègues devant le sien et ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Akon, un peu saoul, dut être transporter par son ami Hiyosu puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à placer un pied devant l'autre.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à disparaître du champ de vision de la verte, cette-dernière esquissa un léger sourire. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait se plaire dans ce corps d'armée et appréciait plutôt l'ambiance. A vrai dire, elle les trouvait plus amusant qu'elle ne le pensait. D'un geste léger, elle posa sa main sur sa veste blanche.

Puis, quand elle leva le nez et qu'elle vit la lune, elle pensa à son frère Ryûma et se demanda comment il se portait. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais il n'avait été séparé d'elle. Elle espérait juste qu'il allait bien et qu'il travaillait comme il le fallait. Et par la pensée, elle lui envoya des ondes plus que positives, les yeux fermés et un air rêveur sur le visage.

« Yo ! Mais si ce n'est pas Gakyu-chan ! Comme elle est mignonne ! »

Soudainement, la concernée fit volte-face pour identifier celui qui venait de troubler ses songes. Cette voix, elle savait à qui elle appartenait. Elle l'a connaissait bien. Un ton moqueur, suivit d'un ricanement. Un perpétuel sourire qui frise l'arrogance. Des yeux constamment fermés qui l'apparente à un serpent venimeux. Le propriétaire du Zanpakutô '' Shinsô ''.

« C'est toi Gin, dit-elle simplement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

En vérité, tel qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il fabriquait ici. D'ailleurs, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de le revoir à l'heure actuelle.

« Tiens donc. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on salut un Capitaine, si ? On dirait que je vais devoir revoir avec toi les notions de politesse, vilaine fille. »

Cette remarque ne lui fit même pas hausser un sourcil. Devant lui, elle était toujours aussi impassible, distante et froide. Et justement, cette attitude était la plus efficace avec lui.

« Je n'ai pas été impolie, ''Ichimaru Taichou'', rétorqua-t-elle en instant bien sur la dernière partie. Sinon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce tu fais au quartier de la douzième ?

- Oh moi ? Rien de mal tu sais. J'venais juste féliciter ma petite protégée pour son intégration au Gotei 13. T'es parmi les meilleurs de ta promotion tu sais ? J'l'ai lu dans le dossier annuel.

- Merci. Autre chose... ? »

A ces mots, Gin ne put réprimer un ricanement. Elle était tellement glaciale avec lui que c'en était risible. Il l'aimait bien, cette petite. Ça avait toujours été sa préférée des ''deux''. Celle qui parlait le moins, qui était plus réfléchie, plus observatrice et plus rusée aussi.

« Ton frère est toujours à l'école, hun ? J'espère qu'il bosse bien. N'empêche, ça a pas dû lui faire totalement plaisir que tu sois diplômée avant lui non ? »

Là-dessus, Gakyu ne répondit rien et le laissa rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant, mais alors très énervant quand il s'y mettait... Parfois, elle se demandait comment les autres faisaient pour le supporter.

Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était grâce à lui que son frère et elle étaient toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Elle en était consciente. Seulement, elle n'était pas bête. Elle savait que bientôt, il lui réclamerait un dû. Elle en était certaine. Il était ce genre d'homme à son humble avis.

« Bon, poursuivit le capitaine de la Troisième Division. Je ne vais pas t'retenir plus longtemps. Je n'aimerai pas que ma petite favorite se fasse sermonner dès le premier jour parce qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, ou encore qu'on la retrouve ici parce qu'elle dépasse le couvre-feu.

- Certes.

- Hm... En tout cas, c'est dommage que tu n'sois pas dans ma Division. On se s'rait bien marré tu crois pas ? »

Aucune réponse de la part de la Yuudo. L'idée même de voir Gin tous les jours ne lui plaisait guère. Et puis pour l'instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il s'en aille.

« Oh et une dernière chose : tu es devenu très jolie tu sais. Dommage que je sois un tantinet trop vieux pour toi. »

Après ces paroles, il disparut dans un Shunpo avec pour seule salutation un signe de main et un ricanement.

Et cette nuit-là, quand elle s'allongea dans son lit, la verte essaya de trouver le sommeil dans la perspective de ne pas revoir cet homme de si tôt. Cependant, elle savait que que ce serait difficilement le cas.

**Fin du Premier Chapitre.**

* * *

_Voilà ~ J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je m'excuse aussi s'il y a des petites - ou grosses - fautes ou encore des oublies de mots (chose qui m'arrive parfois puisque je suis un peu tête en l'air). Bien sûr, je vous invite à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, si le cœur vous en dit. Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ~ _

_**The Madness Circus**_ ~


End file.
